Fix Me
by dimitrilover43
Summary: 20 year old Rose is out seeking revenge for her father's murder. Romance and crime complicate things, and the one person she thought she could trust to help her, isn't who she thought him to be.


**Second Fanfic.! Well, I kind of had an idea about this a while ago but didn't put it into perspective until now. It's 2am, and I had to start typing. I am still writing my first one, Kidnapped My Heart, but I'm not sure about it anymore. Well, here it is, Fix Me.**

"Daddy? Daddy! Please, talk to me!" I begged, my chest constricting.

"Rose…" my father panted. "I love you" he was weak, his eyes no longer able to focus on me.

I choked on my tears. "I love you too Daddy! Don't leave me. You're going to be okay, promise. Dad, I _need _you" I sobbed, my tears falling onto his blood-soaked chest. My hands were covered in his blood as I grasped at his suit coat, trying to keep him here with me.

"No Rose, you don't. You are strong, just like your Daddy. Give me a kiss baby" he whispered. I bent and kissed him on the forehead, my tears falling. I shook my head.

"No Dad. The ambulance will be here any minute. You're going to be okay, _we're _going to be okay. Daddy please don't leave me. Who did this?" I demanded. His eyes started to roll back into his head. "Dad! Daddy! Who did this?"

His eyes were suddenly focused and stern. His locked his gaze with mine. "Find.. Find.. Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov" I watched the life fade from my father's eyes, laying my head on his chest and sobbing. As soon as my tears ran out, I raised my head, and closed his eyes. I stood up, determined to obey my father's dying words. I would find Dimitri Belikov, and I would make him pay.

I thought back on that day, wishing that I had been able to avenge my father. I had been 14, and that was 6 years ago. Now here I sit, at the bar in the hottest nightclub in town, getting drunk instead of finding that bastard Dimitri. I knocked back another shot and got up, cheering and throwing my hands in the air, heading towards the dance floor. I didn't know who I was dancing with, nor did I care. As long as everyone's eyes were on me, I was going to be fine. I danced in time to the flashing lights, wondering where Avery was. I left the dance floor to look for her, stumbling with each step.

"Drunk bitch" I got from one person I ran into. "Dumb whore" was the response from someone whose drink I had spilled. "Hey, are you okay?" I looked up with surprise at someone being civil.

"Yea, I think so" I said, putting my hand to my head. I hadn't even drank that much, only about four shots of tequila. Who am I kidding, two shots can get me fucked up. The person put their hand on my back, and started to lead me to a table. I didn't protest and sat down in the chair they pulled for me. I think it was a guy.

"You here alone?" he asked. I shook my head and set my forehead onto the table, trying to stop the world from spinning. "Where's your friend?" he asked. I shrugged and stood up, leaving him to look for Avery. He stood up and grabbed my arm. I fell when I yanked my arm from his grasp.

"Fuck off" I said, standing up and walking towards the bathroom. I fought through the dance floor, getting groped many times as I set my eyes on the Women's door. I felt the man grab me again and I pushed harder through the crowd, getting annoyed. I just couldn't get there fast enough and not everyone was very happy about being pushed out of the way. After fighting and clawing my way through the crowd of people, I made it to the bathrooms. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the man coming towards me, a look of anger on his face. He couldn't follow me into the women's bathroom though, and I stuck my tongue out before the door closed. Avery was the only person in there, and I sighed in relief to see her. She was fixing her makeup, and I decided to do the same. Standing next to her, I grabbed some of her makeup, applying it in silence.

"Have you had enough Rose?" Avery asked angrily.

"Enough of what?" I asked, giggling.

"I don't even know anymore! What is it this time, whiskey? Vodka? Tequila?" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Tequila, why?"

She sighed. "Rose, you're only 20 and already an alcoholic"

"Am NOT!" I protested. "I just like to have some fun"

"I think it's time to go home Rose" she said quietly.

"Well, there's kind of a problem…" I told her.

"What this time?!" she demanded.

"There's a guy _right _outside that door that cant get a hint" I giggled. She rolled her eyes and walked out, and I closed my eyes, then followed. When I got out there, Avery was talking to him, turning on her irresistible charm, flipping her hair and batting her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes and went over to them.

"Let's _go_" I complained.

The guy stepped forward. "Hey, you're that girl from earlier!" _No shit. _

"You saw me thirty seconds ago" I stated. He laughed and reached his hand out. I looked at it, but didn't take it. He let it drop.

"Well I am Mikhail" he said politely "I'm sorry I chased you down before, I just wasn't sure if you would be okay on your own. You're pretty fucked up right now" he was actually pretty handsome, and I realized why Avery had been flirting with him. With short black hair and nicely sized muscles, he was attractive. Not my type though.

"Am _not! _Gosh!" I slurred, sounding pretty fucked up to even myself. People kept walking past us, in and out of the bathrooms. The song changed and I looked at Avery.

"No. Rose, we are leaving. _Now" _she commanded.

I put my hand to my forehead. "Sir yes sir" I laughed. She rolled her eyes and grabbed me by the bicep, pulling me around the crowd. I stumbled along, complaining the entire time. She didn't ease up, dragging me behind her and not allowing me to get one more drink.

"Rose! You're not even 21 yet!" she hissed after I begged. I stood up straight and stomped my foot like a child. "See this is why I hate you when you're drunk. You're annoying and a pain to deal with" she nagged.

"At least I'm not a bitch" I countered. She rolled her eyes for like the billionth time and pulled me outside, waving for a taxi. I waved too, giggling like crazy. Avery broke into a smile.

"Rose.. What am I going to do with you?" she said affectionately.

"Take care of me forever and ever!" I said, pulling her into a hug. We stood there on the side of the road, my in my mini-dress and her in her tube top and skirt, both looking like a couple of prostitutes. We finally waved down a taxi and Avery shoved me in, then climbed in herself. I laid my head back against the seat, trying to get the world to stop spinning. The driver kept trying to make small talk but Avery and I ignored him. I smashed my face against the cool window, watching the bright lights go by as we drove past. It was so beautiful. The greens and yellows blurred together as the reds stood out. Everything else was a blur, I dimly remembered being pulled out of the taxi and put into my bed.

I woke up with the worst headache ever. "Ahhh!" I yelled. "Turn off the fuckin light!" I looked at the clock, it was only 8am. I yelled again.

"Rose get up! Someone is here to see you. I think it's that private detective!" she exclaimed, pulling me out of bed and standing me up. I was suddenly wide awake.

"Bout fucking time" I mumbled, moving to my closet and grabbing the first things I found, putting them on and stumbling to the bathroom.

"Get me some coffee will you?" I groaned as I pulled a brush through my gnarls. No more drinking for me.

"Want some tequila in it?" she joked.

"Unngg don't even mention tequila" I moaned. I put my hair into a ponytail and debated putting on sunglasses. No. I looked down at my purple tee and sweats. Whatever, I'm in my house, it's fine. Avery handed me a mug of coffee, and I kissed her on the cheek in thanks. As I walked into the living room I took a huge gulp, then spewing it everywhere.

"Avery it's black!" I hollered.

"Yea, you have a hangover!" she yelled back from the bedroom.

"Shh! No I don't" I called, looking back at the person sitting on the sofa. She was facing away from me and didn't look. All I could see was her black hair, pulled into a bun. From her posture, she was either very professional or an uptight bitch. I poured some creamer into my coffee before going to meet her. Her grasp was firm when I shook her hand, and I took my seat, sitting on top of my legs. I took a sip of my coffee.

"So, you are…?"

"Natasha Ozera. I am here to discuss your business with Graves Private Detectives. Can I ask your reason of needing our assistance?" her pen was hovering over her clipboard, practically begging to write information. I sized her up before I decided whether or not to tell her. She was gorgeous, with crystal blue eyes and perfect cheekbones. She was skinny and flat though, which made me feel better. Her eyelashes were long as hell though, and I bet they were fake. I took another sip.

"Are you to be the one assisting me with what I need?"

She paused. "No, but I am his assistant"

"I though confidentiality was the biggest thing there? And I'm supposed to tell his _assistant?" _I demanded, my hangover slowly wearing off with the coffee.

"Well, he has a lot to do, and this helps him to know how to get ready for the investigation" she replied.

"Well, if he has too much to do, I can have someone else help me and take my money elsewhere" I threatened, narrowing my eyes. I don't need a detective half-assing it because he's busy.

"No, no there's no need for that" she said hastily. "He will be just fine with your case, I assure you. He would just like to know what he is going to deal with"

"Well wouldn't it be best for me to talk to the actual detective with this? Aren't his assistants supposed to answer his phones and sort his paperwork? Exactly which detective am I dealing with here?"

"Mr. Zeklos, I assure you he will be very suited to your case"

"And how would you know if he's suited to my case if he hasn't even spoken to me yet? All he knows is that I need someone found" I challenged, not liking that she only answered my last question.

"Mr. Zeklos specializes in finding people" she told me.

"And what do the others specialize in?"

"Catching partners in the act, finding out dirt on people, etcetera"

"Okay, and when can I speak to this Zeklos guy?"

"You can come to the office with me if you'd like" she replied, obviously wanting me to decline her offer. I wasn't about to give her that satisfaction.

"I'd be delighted to. Can you wait while I make myself presentable?" I asked, getting up without her reply. I set my mug into the sink and went to the bedroom, opening my closet and grabbing one of my many professional dresses. It had a sleek black skirt, and a tan top, with a slight ruffle around the neckline. I slipped it on and put on a pair of heels, skipping the pantyhose. Rushing into the bathroom I brushed through my hair, putting it into a twist and pinning it, then applying my makeup. I grabbed my purse on the way out and looked around for my phone.

"Shit" I swore. I must have left it at that nightclub. I groaned then applied lipgloss, rushing towards the living room. Natasha was standing in front of the front door, holding a briefcase. I rolled my eyes, this girl has probably never been to a club. I followed her to her car, a black Honda Accord. It was shiny and seemed brand new. Probably never been over 75 mph. I laughed out loud. I am such a bitch. The ride there was uncomfortably silent, and I wished she would talk, about anything.

"So… how long have you been working at Graves Private Detectives?" I asked.

"About two years" she replied, effectively closing the conversation. I sighed and leaned back into the seat, reaching into my purse for my sunglasses, putting them on to hide the rings around my eyes.

"Long night?" Natasha asked, interest hidden in her voice.

"I went to a club, and got a little tipsy" I explained, becoming hopeful that I could save this uptight bitch.

"Where'd you go?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the road, pretending that it was just small talk. I know what's she's doing, she wants to have fun too, and is jealous.

"That new nightclub, I forgot what it's called"

"The _Nightingale?" _

"Yes! That's it. It's been eating me up" I sighed, relieved that I now knew that name.

"Was it… fun?" she asked quietly. I looked at her, and she glanced at me, a small smile on her face. She said fun as if it were a rare and unspoken thing. I smiled back at her.

"It was amazing. Expensive though. Have you been?"

She grimaced. "I know the owner, but no, I've never"

"Why not?" I cried.

"I just don't have the time, or nothing to wear, that sorta thing" she explained. I looked at her and grinned. This was going to be my new project. She had potential to be drop dead sexy.

"I can help you with that" I told her. There was a sparkle in her eyes when she looked at me. I felt good inside. This reminded me of when I became friends with Mia. I had created a monster. Hopefully this wouldn't have the same outcome. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I think I just made a new friend.

"What do you usually do there?" she asked.

"Usually I get wasted so I don't remember much, but I dance a _lot. _And talk to a bunch of people, and sometimes Avery goes home with guys"

"And you don't?" she asked, flipping on her turning signal.

"No, I haven't once" I admitted as if I was embarrassed. I looked up at the building we were pulling up to, and my eyes widened. I had done all this online, not realizing the size of the corporation I was dealing with. It was one of the tallest buildings I had ever seen, and it seemed to touch the sky. Though it was boringly shaped like a rectangle, it still managed to be magnificent. It seemed to have no walls, only windows that were a shade of green. The sun reflected off it perfectly, pulling the look together. We pulled into a parking garage and she went several floors up and parked into a spot marked 'Assistant Of Mr. Zeklos'. Natasha was probably always known as his assistant, never by her name. We got out of the car and I followed her to an elevator, and she pressed 50. I closed my eyes and leaned against the side, becoming dizzy. I hoped I wouldn't throw up.

Natasha looked at me with concern. "Are you alright, Miss Hathaway?" she asked gently.

"Call me Rose, and yes, I am fine, thank you" I replied, putting my hand against my forehead. I didn't take off my sunglasses, I didn't want anyone to think I was trashy. I could try to pass it off as a medical condition like at my last job interview, but I didn't want the extra conversation. The elevator finally stopped and Natasha stepped out. "This way" she walked past offices, looking in place with her stiff posture and crisp suit. She didn't even wear a skirt! You can be professional but still be cute. I followed her, not paying any attention as she led me around the place, pointing out things and offering me coffee. She smiled as we reached Zeklos' office.

"Here we are, Jesse Zeklos' office. I truly hope he is able to help you with this person you need to find"

I smiled back. "Thanks Miss Ozera"

"It's Tasha"

"Okay Tasha. I hope to see you again" I turned and entered the office without knocking. A guy sitting at the desk looked up angrily, ready to yell, but he stopped himself. He gave me a long look then stood up slowly.

"Miss Hathaway?" he asked. I nodded and shut the door behind me, walking over and shook his hand. He gestured towards the chair and I sat, crossing my leg over the other. He sat in his chair behind the desk and I looked at him, waiting for him to speak. He had the usual office, and I glanced around. It was pretty spacious, and I bet he had a pretty high position here. It was very impersonal, the way I sat in front of the desk, and I was grateful for that. I want them to be very professional.

"I am Jesse Zeklos, I will be the detective working on your case" he introduced himself. "I'm sorry, is it too bright in here?" he referred to my sunglasses. I pursed my lips and shook my head. He grinned, understanding. I took them off, all of a sudden feeling silly. He raised his eyebrows and said nothing more on the subject. "So I collect that I am going to be finding a person for you?"

"Yes. Dimitri Belikov" I told him. He wrote that down at the top of his pad. He had very neat handwriting and I admired that. I looked him over and decided he was very handsome. Hot, even. He had nice messy hair, the kind I could tangle my hands in, and pull…. He had a very gently shaped face, almost feminine but not quite. His eyes were a very light brown, lighter than I had seen on almost anyone.

"Do you have any knowledge on this Dimitri Belikov? Age, birthplace, hair color, anything?" he asked, pursing his lips when I shook my head with each suggestion.

"All I know is that my father knew him before.. Before he died"

"And your father's name?"

"Ibrahim Mazur" I told him. I watched as he wrote 'Ibrahim Mazur' on the pad and drew a line between the names.

"Anything else you know? Anything at all?" I shook my head.

"Well when did your father die?"

"Six years ago yesterday" I said quietly.

The detective became somber. "I'm sorry" he said sympathetically. I just nodded and looked down. He drew an 'X' over the line between them and wrote 'six years'

"How old are you Miss Hathaway?" he asked.

"It's Rose, and 20"

He nodded. "How did your father and Mr. Belikov know each other?"

"I have no idea" I answered honestly. I felt useless with the little amount of information, but I was desperate. I started bobbing my foot up and down, getting nervous that he was going to tell me that he couldn't help me. "Why are you looking for this Mr. Belikov?"

"Does that really matter?" I asked softly.

"Err, not exactly, but I believe it would help" he replied, obviously surprised. I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to tell him. If and after he found Dimitri for me, I would tell him. I started to get heated thinking of the man who had killed my father and I remembered my vow to kill him. I shuddered thinking of my father's blood on my hands, the life fading from his eyes, the tears flowing from mine. Then the years in foster care, I had been too old for anyone to want to adopt me, and the few who had wanted to I chased off with my attitude. The horrible foster parents, the ones who beat me, the ones who worked me like a mule, the creepy Dads, then there were the few and far-between ones who actually cared about the children, and not the money they received. I was never able to stay there for long. I blamed Dimitri Belikov for every bit of it, and I hated him with every fiber of my being. I wanted to watch the life fade from his eyes as I had with my father.

"Miss?" he called me back into reality. I shook my head to clear the thoughts.

"No, I am sorry I am not comfortable revealing that. What I can tell you is that it's urgent" I told him. He nodded and wrote 'URGENT' in big letters on his pad. He looked up at me.

"Well, Miss Hathaway-"

"Rose" I interrupted.

He smiled. "Rose, I will do the best I can. I assure you that Dimitri will be found. Can I ask you what your father did for a living?"

"I had no idea. But I think you can figure that out, being a detective and all" I smiled, realizing I was flirting. He ate it all up and stood up, straightening his suit. I stood up as well and followed him to his door.

He opened it for me and shook my hand. "It was very nice to meet you today Rose"

"Likewise, Mr. Zeklos" he handed me his business card after writing something on the back. I looked at it. 'Cell' it read, followed by his number. I smirked and grabbed the pen, pulling his hand.

"In case you get any leads" I assured him, writing my number on the palm of his hand. Walking away from his office, I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't dare look back, instead went looking for Tasha. I felt out of place as I turned my head around corners and opened doors. I'm probably dumb for wanting to be friends with someone like her, but I bet she'll be a lot of fun.

"Rose!" I heard her call. I turned around and smiled.

"Tasha!"

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Good I guess. I hope I had enough information" I cringed.

"Oh, don't worry. Jesse's found people with only a last name" she assured me.

"When do you get off?" I asked.

"Two hours, why?"

"Not anymore. You get off now" I said, pulling her with me.

"Rose! I can't. I'll get fired" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, telling her that she wouldn't. Two hours didn't mean anything. She didn't protest anymore as she came into the elevator with me. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, first we are going to my place because I don't have a way there, and we are going to the Nightingale"

"It's 11am!"

"We're just going to get my phone, don't worry, I don't drink before 5. Most days" I laughed, and she laughed along with me. When we elevator doors opened, we walked back to the car. I got in and waited for her, checking my face in the overhead mirror. She started the engine and pulled out, driving away from that horribly beautiful place. I turned on the radio without asking. "Heart Attack" by Trey Songz was on and I started singing at the top of my lungs. "And if I lose you, I'm afraid I would lose who, who I gave my love to, and that's the reason I stay around" Tasha looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked, laughing. "Girl, you are too uptight. Like seriously"

"Am not" she denied.

"Mhmm okay" I said sarcastically. "Don't worry, I'll help you with that. I'm probably not a good influence though"

She grinned. "I think I need a bad influence"

"Now that's that I'm saying!" I laughed. "Wait, can we stop somewhere? I'm hungry as hell"

"I don't eat fast food much" she told me.

"Which is why it is your time to right?" I pressed.

"Sure" she smiled. Then we pulled into a McDonald's. My stomach snarled as we waited in the drive-thru and I got impatient. "Can we just eat here?" I asked anxiously. She eagerly agreed and parked, and we went inside. I almost died at the smell of the fries. I ordered a BigMac and a large fries with a Dr. Pepper, and she got chicken nuggets with Apple Dippers and a Mellow Yellow. I sighed when we sat down at a table in the corner.

"Tasha, why didn't you get something good?" I demanded.

"Well, it's unhealthy"

"We're just going to be burning the calories off tonight anyway!"

"What do you mean?" she asked. "We're going out dancing, silly!"

"We _are?" _

"Yes!" I laughed, chewing on a fry. I handed her one and she carefully ate it. I scarfed my food like a pig, and gave her the rest of my fries. She traded me some of her apple dippers. We finished eating and headed back to the car. I let my hair down and settled into the seat, becoming drowsy. "Thank you Tasha" I said as we pulled in front of my apartment building. "Let's go inside and get changed"

"But I don't have any clothes" she spluttered.

"Oh don't worry. My old friend Mia is probably the same size as you and I have a bunch of her clothes" We went into the apartment and I called for Avery. She wasn't there. I led her into my bedroom and into my walk-in closet. "Those right there" I pointed to three racks of clothes "Were Mia's. You can pick whatever you want. Hell, you can have em all" I looked on my side of the closet, pawing though my clothes. I had so many, and only wore most of them once. Avery wore my clothes more than I did. I picked out a green mini-dress that had a slight flair at the bottom, and two inch slits on each side. I held it up against me and slung it over my arm.

Tasha couldn't choose what to pick, and seemed totally out of her element. I helped her pick out a light blue dress similar to mine that would compliment her hair and eyes, and gave her a pair of white heels to go with. She went to change in Avery's room, and I put on the dress in my room, then put on a black cardigan over it. I looked through my shoes, wondering what to choose. There were so many, and I loved them all. I finally decided on a pair of black ones, going simple to play up the dress. Tasha came out of Avery's room, looking embarrassed. I gasped. "Tasha! You look amazing!"

She smiled. "Really?"

"Ohmygod! Go look!" I exclaimed, pushing her in front of my mirror that covered almost the entire wall. She froze, her mouth an 'o' as she let her hair down, turning in front of the mirror. "I love it" she whispered.

"You'd better!" I replied. It was already 1 o clock, so we decided to head to the club before it opened to grab my phone.

"So how do you know the owner?" I asked as we stepped out of the car. I had given Tasha a white cardigan to go over her dress. We matched, just different colors. She had the sexy innocent look, and I had the sexy fun look. We both wore our hair down, and decided to wait to do our makeup until we were going to go out.

"Ehh, I messed around with him a few times" she giggled.

"Tasha!" I laughed, feigning horror.

She got red. "Yea, but I'm not really anything to him but that, ya know?" she said. "

You don't deserve that Tasha"

"But I really, really like him. But he's really mean. And powerful. So powerful"

"Oh" was all I could say. I had no idea how to respond. I've never been in a situation even close to that. Hell, I've never been in a situation period. I've never even had a legitimate relationship. I've been too busy with other things. But I'm only 20, I have plenty of time right? We walked around back and Tasha knocked, then stepped back. We waited for a second, then a man answered the door. He was very handsome, and I couldn't help but check him out. His hair was stylishly messy, and he had deep emerald eyes.

"Tasha" he said, obviously not happy to see her.

"Adrian" she said in the same tone. I was suddenly uncomfortable. Adrian looked at me and his eyes widened. "Well hello there" he winked.

I bit my lip to keep from giggling like a little school girl. I almost melted underneath his gaze. "I'm Adrian" he held out his hand. I took it into mine and shook it.

"Rose" I introduced myself. Tasha rolled her eyes and stepped past him, and I followed suit. She walked down a hallway as if she belonged there. "I thought you haven't been here" I stated.

"Not during business hours" she replied sheepishly. I nodded, and followed her to the bar area. There was one person there, a blond. He was wiping down glasses and gasped when he looked at us.

"Tasha! My lord it has been _forever!" _he exclaimed. She looked down shyly and smiled.

"Hey Jakob" she mumbled.

"Girl, where have you _been?" _he demanded. She smiled wider and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I have a job, you know that"

"And girl, I also know that you don't work 24/7. Why haven't you come to see me on your days off?"

"I don't really go out, you know that"

"Well you are tonight, I am guessing?" he asked, referring to her dress.

She grinned. "Why yes I am. Rose here is going to show me a good time" she said. I burst out laughing at how dirty that sounded, and Jakob grinned at me, a knowing gleam in his eye.

"Sounds great Tasha. You will be here tonight, right?" he asked.

"Hell yea. I'd never go anywhere else" she said like she were explaining something obvious to a five year old.

Jakob just laughed and rolled his eyes. "Just making sure. I know how crazy you can be sometimes" he joked. Tasha feigned hurt, pouting and sticking her lower lip out. Jakob rolled his eyes and tossed the towel at her. My eyes widened when her hand flashed out and grabbed it, then threw it back with amazing speed as if it were nothing. I never took Tasha for the athletic type. I bet I could take her though. I scolded myself for even considering fighting her. We're friends now. I sort-of tuned out while Tasha and Jakob caught up with each other, talking about their lives and boyfriends… Wait boyfriends? I should've figured he was gay, by the way he talked. I smiled and turned out again. It was a good 45 minutes before they remembered me.

"Rose! I am so sorry!" Tasha exclaimed.

"Haha, I don't even know who half the people you guys were talking about are, so no worries" I replied.

"So where ya from girl?" Jakob asked.

"I was born in Turkey" I informed him. He raised his eyebrows.

"So what brought you to America?" he asked.

"My father moved us here" my voice was strained as I spoke of my Dad. It's never gotten easier to talk about it.

"Oh. How old were you when you moved here?"

"Around 12 or 13" I told him. And it had been hell. I could barely speak English, and had a think Turkish accent that everyone had made fun of. Now you can hear it only in certain words, but when I get angry, that accent comes out, making me that much more menacing. Jakob made regular conversation with me, and Tasha inserted her and there. It wasn't very exciting.

"Well girlies, I have to get back to work. It's already 4. Everything has to be ready by 9" he finally said. I stood up from the barstool and stretched. Its four already? They had been talking like old women for almost three hours. I cannot believe I survived it without screaming and throwing something. Looking around, the club looked a lot different than it had looked last night. Of course, I had been drunk as hell last night, but still. It was huge, with the biggest dance-floor in the city probably, and tables and booths around the edge. A huge DJ booth overlooked the dance floor, and I didn't remember that. There were two separate bars, each with at least 20 stools around them. Impressive. It's amazing that I was able to get in without any money; I must've been smoking hot last night. I mentally reminded myself to thank Avery for taking care of me, and ensuring that my hangover wouldn't be terrible. I need to stop drinking, before I become an alcoholic. Some of Avery's words came back to me. _"Rose, you're only 20 and already an alcoholic" _I'm not an alcoholic. Am I? I don't drink that much, I'll get drunk every now and then, but I never drink unless I am going out to a club or something. I only do it to have fun, I'm not an alcoholic. Whoa, I am being really defensive.

"Rose?" Tasha asked. "What do you want to do until the club opens? I can show you around if you want" she offered.

I nodded eagerly. She smiled and led the way. We walked down a hallway and she indicated to different rooms along the way; there weren't many. There was a men's bathroom and a woman's bathroom, then further down was a set of stairs. We went up them, and it led to another door. Tasha opened it slowly, peeking to see if anyone was inside. Confirming that no one was there, she led me into an office. It was huge, with a desk and giant chair. I pictured someone turning around with their fingertips together.

"This is the owner's office. Julian" Tasha informed me.

I looked at her. "Julian, like the owner of the private detective place?"

She nodded. "The very one"

"You fucked your boss?!" I exclaimed, amazed and intrigued. I thought she didn't have a single bad bone in my body. I was obviously wrong.

"Well, when it first started, I didn't know he was my boss. He still doesn't know I work for him, since there are so many people there, you know. I'm not about to tell him either. It will become a thing of interest or some shit"

I grinned. "Did I just hear Tasha use a swear word?" I feigned horror. She smirked. "So when's the last time you guys…?" I asked.

"A while ago… Like two months" she seemed sheepish. "I saw him with another girl…"

I raised my eyebrows. "Were you guys dating?"

"No, just messing around. But I still got hurt" she twisted her lips and looked down.

"Don't worry about it Tasha. You deserve _so _much better. Look at you! You are gorgeous! And have a great personality. Wait… how hasn't he noticed you at the office?"

"He never comes out of his office really. He's there earlier than I am, and later than I am. And I'm careful to avoid him"

I smiled. "You aren't as innocent as I thought Tasha"

She grinned. Her face paled when we heard someone coming up the stairs. I looked at her in horror and I'm sure my expression wasn't far from hers -scared. She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a closet. She shoved me in and stepped in after me, shutting it behind her. I heard someone come into the room.

"Dammit! What the fuck happened then?" he growled. His voice was deep and had an accent lacing his words. I was immediately interested.

"Who is she looking for?" he sounded angry, very angry. "Dimitri _Belikov? _Are you sure?!" Tasha looked at me, her eyes wide and her mouth in an 'O'. I looked back at her, my jaw hanging. He was talking about me. "Why the hell does she want to find him?" he yelled. There was a pause as the person on the other end replied. "Well find out! This is serious!"

I looked at Tasha. "Julian?" I mouthed. She nodded jerkily. I tuned back into his conversation. "I'll take her case from here" he told the person on the other line. "Yes, you will still get paid, you greedy bastard" he snarled. I heard his phone snap shut. His footsteps echoed as he paced around the room. Tasha and I jumped as something smashed. I bet everything that he had thrown something in anger. He knew about Dimitri. He knows who Dimitri is. I almost flung the closet door open and demanded information. But I knew that would cost Tasha her job, and I didn't want to do that. Instead I stayed silent and listened for more. I heard the chair squeak as he sat in it, and his phone beep as he dialed a number.

"It's Graves. Give he everything you have on a Rose Mazur" he ordered. I widened my eyes. _Oh no. _He stayed silent, obviously learning a bunch of dirt on me. I leaned my head back. _Shit. _"Any connections to a Dimitri Belikov?" he asked quietly. There was another pause. "Okay, get more information. Call me with whatever you find. I want her job, her friends, guys she's screwed, what she does in her free time, I want everything" then he hung up. Without so much as a 'please' or a 'thank you'. Wow, he seems like a dick. I don't want him to know who I've screwed. Tasha looked at me, concern in her face.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I whispered, quiet as can be.

"I have no idea" she said sadly. We were in there for what seemed like forever, and my legs were cramping horribly. Julian made a few more calls, all of which were in a different language. Tasha couldn't interpret for me, which disappointed me, but I couldn't blame her. If I didn't know, how could I expect her to?

I looked at my phone, it was already 7. We had been in here for almost three hours. _Finally, _I heard Julian leave the room. I hadn't even been able to get a look at him. Oh well. Tasha and I stumbled out of the closet, my falling on my hands and knees. I quickly got up, and we ran down the stairs, not stopping until we were outside of the club. We looked at each other, out of breath, and burst out laughing. I laughed until my sides were about to split. I cannot believe we just did that.

We got into her car and drove around a bit, stopping at Pizza Hut and grabbed some pizza. We talked over the pizza, staying there as long as possible. It was around 9 when we decided to go back to the club.

"So…" I said, trying to fill the silence.

She laughed. "He's going to know who you've screwed Rose!" she exclaimed.

"He won't find much" I muttered bitterly.

She raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't screwed anyone" I told her truthfully. Her jaw dropped, and her eyebrows came together.

"You're kidding"

"Nope"

"Oh, my gosh" she said. I smirked. We pulled up to the club, and I checked the time. Due to the traffic we were stuck in, it was already 10. The lights were on and there was already a line outside. Tasha parked a block away and we got out. I wished I had brought a jacket, the crisp air raised goose bumps on my skin and made me shiver. Instead of waiting in line like everyone else, Tasha walked up to the front of the line and talked to the bouncer. He looked surprised to see her, and waved us both in, looking me up and down as he did. I didn't mind, he was pretty good-looking. I grinned when we got into the club, the music pumping and the lights flashing. It was a whole new experience to me, since I didn't remember much from last night. Tasha looked at me anxiously, and I pulled her over to the bar, knowing that she would need to loosen up a bit.

"Rose… I don't drink" she mumbled.

"Just one shot, so you won't be so uptight" I assured her. She started reaching into her purse to pay for drinks but stopped when I looked at her like she was crazy. "Just wait. In less than a minute we will get free ones" She was confused.

"Why would we get free ones?" Right on cue, a man walked up to us, leaning onto the bar right in front of Tasha. He was decent-looking, but nothing memorable. He was brown hair, and brown eyes, a sharp nose and a weak chin. Not my type, but I smiled at him invitingly anyway.

"Can I buy you pretty ladies a drink?" he said slowly. Tasha looked at me, having no idea what to do. I felt like a teacher, so I took the lead.

"Two shots" I winked.

"What kind?" he asked. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. He obviously doesn't know what he's doing. Instead I just pursed my lips.

"Surprise us" He raised his hand for the bartender. "Two shots for these pretty ladies, B52s" he decided after a moment of decision. The bartender raised his eyebrows, then set two shot glasses on the bar. He poured something in the glass, then put another layer slowly over a spoon, careful not to disturb the first layer. Then he added a third layer with a spoon. I watched him, intrigued. I had never seen a B52 before, I usually stuck with clean shots. The man told the bartender to put it on his tab. Tasha looked at me before she put the glass to her lips. I smiled, and we both knocked back our drinks at the same time. Tasha coughed slightly, but took it like a champ. I was proud. It was surprisingly delicious, and warmed me all the way down. I noticed the man wasn't going to leave a tip, so I set down a twenty dollar bill. The bartender nodded at me and smiled. He was cute, so I smiled back.

I grabbed Tasha and dragged her to the dance floor without thanking the man that 'bought' us drinks. We danced to the song "On The Floor" by J Lo, and Tasha wasn't very good. I bit my tongue until it bled to keep from laughing at her stiff attempts. She loosened up fractionally as the shot took effect, but not much. I danced with her, folding my hair on top of my head and swaying my hips. Tasha looked at me and mimicked what I was doing, but she seemed uncomfortable. I couldn't enjoy myself if she wasn't enjoying herself, so I pulled her back to the bar.

The bartender came to me right away, no doubt the effect of my huge tip earlier. I ordered two shots of tequila, and Tasha raised her eyebrows. "You really need to loosen up!" I said over the music. She nodded, and when we got our drinks she knocked it back, not coughing a bit. I raised my glass to the bartended and tossed it back, leaving another large tip. There weren't as many people as I remember from last night, so we didn't have to squeeze through. We did have to push a bit though. I shrieked when my song came on. "2 Reasons" by Trey Songz. Tasha grinned, and I beamed, knowing that she was ready to dance. We danced with plenty of guys, both of us gyrating on whomever. I danced with my butt a lot, this was the best song to dance to. We danced for what seemed like forever, never staying with the same guys for more than one song.

Finally we stumbled to a table, giggling as we sat down. "I'm having an awesome time Rose!" Tasha exclaimed, her face flushed.

"I'm glad! So am I!" I replied. We caught our breath, getting ready for another round on the dance floor. A man came to our table with drinks, one for each of us. Tasha knocked it back as I screamed at her.

"_No! Tasha!" _I yelled, freaking out. I looked at the man, his eyes were wide. "Fuck off!" I yelled at him. I didn't care if he was the nicest guy in the world, never, _ever _take a drink from a guy unless you watch the bartender pour it.

Tasha looked at me, scared. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

I sighed. "You don't ever drink something unless you watch the bartender pour it. That guy could've been trying to drug us. Probably not, since there was only one of him, but you can never be too careful, you know?" I explained.

She paled. "Oh my gosh I wasn't even thinking! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it Tasha. It's fine. Let's go dance some more" I offered, pulling her onto the dance floor. We danced together for a bit, and I noticed her loosening up more and more. Eventually, I noticed that she was no longer around me. I looked around in a panic, knowing that she could have been slipped some GHB. I moved away from the guy I was with and went to look for her. She wasn't at the bar, and a quick sweep of the dance floor showed that she wasn't there either. I prayed that she was in the bathroom and went towards it, my hands shaking. There was a line, but I didn't give a shit, and walked right in, shoving women that were waiting in front of stalls. "Tasha?" I called. I heard someone vomiting, then a groan. I went in front of that stall and knocked gently.

"Tasha?" I asked. She opened the stall door, wiping off her mouth. She flushed the toilet.

"I want some water" she laughed. I laughed with her and led her over to the bar. She ordered a water and a Kamikaze for me. I'd never tried one, and wondered how she knew what it was. I guessed some guy had ordered it for her. I didn't drink it yet, but talked to a guy next to me, making sure Tasha was always in my line of vision. I felt someone bump against my back, and I didn't do anything, but then I felt someone hit my arm, so I turned around. A guy was really, really close to me, and I brought my eyebrows together in confusion. He looked at me then at my drink.

"Are you going to drink that, or can I have it?" he asked smoothly. I rolled my eyes and tossed it back, not about to give some random guy a free drink. He set a ten dollar tip on the bar, then started up a conversation with me. I talked with him, but got bored. I looked around for Tasha, but didn't see her. I sighed and stood up to look for her, but stumbled. I put my hand to my forehead, wondering what was happening. The man that had been talking to me put his arms around me.

"Come with me" he said. I looked at him, disgusted, and pushed him away from me. He was appalled, then came after me again.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I yelled, then stumbled onto the dance floor. Everything was blurry, and I couldn't stand up straight. That drink must've been strong. "Tasha?" I slurred, looking for her. The lights and the people were all blending together, and all the sounds except for the music faded away. I ran into someone tall, and their arms encircled me.

"Are you alright?" his voice was concerned. I couldn't make out his face, and I suddenly knew what had happened. That man at the bar, had slipped something in my drink. I didn't even have to leave my drink unattended to be drugged. My mind panicked, but even though I knew what had happened, I couldn't make my body cooperate, or run away. Or even form sentences.

He said something to someone else. "He drugged her. Get him, I'll take care of her" he talked to me again. His voice sounded weird, and far away. "Come on, you need to sleep. You'll be safe, I promise" His voice slowly faded away as I tried to protest. I can't go somewhere with a stranger. I tried to pull away, but it was feeble. He led me down a hall, and up those stairs. We went into an office, and he laid me down on that couch. The world started to blacken at the edges, and I started to cry.

"No, please don't" I garbled. "Leave me alone. Please" Then the world faded into blackness, leaving me vulnerable and indefensible. _Shit. _

**Yes, I am still writing Kidnapped My Heart. I just like this idea as well. I am writing the next chapters for both stories, so please be patient! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews make me happy :D**


End file.
